


Of Rose, Pockets and Bow Ties

by londonmarie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonmarie/pseuds/londonmarie
Summary: Donna Noble plans not one but two weddings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between The Angels Take Manhattan and The Snowmen

Of Roses, Pockets and Bow Ties

When Donna Noble planned her first wedding, one that no one talked about now, she wanted the whole expensive thing. Grand and dripping in wealth she longed to have. As she picked her wedding dress, she only cared about it making her the most beautiful person in the entire church. She never made it to the marriage part of the wedding thank the stars for that, and her life changed.

When Shaun Temple first meets Donna he is struck with wonder. A voice whispers in his head that she’s the most important woman in the whole of creation. Of course this isn’t unusual for couples. Shaun decides he must know every single thing about Donna. She he gets to know her, her mum Sylvia and her grand-dad Wilf. Both are very guarded around Shaun.

When Sylvia Noble and Wilfred Mott meet Shaun they are hesitant. Both fear what Donna’s relationship with Shaun might lead to. With aching hearts they watch as Shaun wins Donna over more and more by each passing day. They both tentatively hope that this relationship won’t end like Donna’s last one did. 

It seems that everything begins to unravel when Shaun asks for Donna’s hand in marriage. The two of them are already living together and it worries Sylvia and Wilf. They worry what Donna might come across. But both know that if they turn Shaun down, Donna would chase him across the earth. So fearing everything might end, they agree. 

The night Shaun proposes he brings Donna roses and Donna begins to tear up. At first everyone thinks it’s from joy. But the tears turn to sobs, gut wrenching sobs. She can’t breathe enough to tell them what’s wrong. Eventually Donna calms down enough to tell them what upset her. Roses make me sad. She says softly. I don’t know why. I don’t think they used to, but for some reason they do now. Shaun awkwardly jokes that he brought them for Sylvia. They all accept the lie and hope that Donna never comes across another rose. Shaun and Donna continue after much assurance on Donna’s part, to dinner where Shaun asks Donna to marry him and of course she says yes.

When planning her second wedding Donna Noble wants things simple. A small church, with her nearest and dearest present. This wedding is small, nothing like her first one. They have months until the wedding, but they start to plan right away. At first things progress quickly and rapidly, everything is going to plan. Everything has been picked and now all that’s left is Donna’s wedding dress. This task turns out to be more difficult than anyone could imagine. Donna turns down over a hundred dresses. Finally the consultant asks Donna what she’s looking for and Donna replies something with pockets. It must have pockets. I can’t have a wedding dress without pockets. The consultant looks at her confused but Donna is insistent. Eventually a seamstress is brought in to inform Donna that any dress of her choosing can have pockets added. So with that in mind Donna finds her dress a week later. 

When Donna and Shaun win the lottery they go on vacation. Donna is unsure where she wants to go. She imagines going everywhere. She decides to do something others would find mundane. She tells Shaun they are going to go to Stonehenge. Shaun smiles at her and agrees. Donna is amazed by the stone structures. Yet she feels as if something is off. She and Shaun meet this nice young man named Rory. He tells her he comes to Stonehenge to remember his lost wife. He tells them that she used to love Ancient Rome. Donna heart aches with his loss. Rory goes on his way leaving Donna with the feeling she used to know someone who suffered just as much as Rory has. The feeling and memory fades.

Donna is in New York on vacation. A trip away from Shaun and the kids. She’s walking in Central Park, minding her own business when she sees him on a rock. He’s sitting there with a red-head wearing glasses, and a strangely dressed man wearing a bow-tie and tweed. She walks by with a nonchalant Hello Rory. She continues on for a moment then stops. Rory and the strangely dressed man look at her in shock. She turns and looks at the strange man Love the bow tie. Bow ties are cool. And continues on her way. Donna doesn’t stop to think about her reaction, she goes about her day, until she sees the same man running down the sidewalk back to central park. He looks so sad and lost. From a distance she watches as he reads a piece of paper, and start to cry. She goes over to him and sits down. He says nothing and together they sit for a very long time.

Donna speaks before he can I use to have these two friends and they lost each other. The man looks at her They found each other and he left her in the end. He left her with a version of himself. The man looks at her ‘Did they end up happy?’ No his copy died soon after they were left together. My point is that sad things happen, but it can get better. Rory lost his wife and it seems he found love again. The girl ends up falling in love again. You’ll be happy again. The man goes to speak but the moment is ruined when Donna’s mobile rings. She looks startled and shakes her head. 'What were you saying? Sorry have to get this.' Donna gets up and walks away. She doesn’t look back.  
The Doctor watches as Donna walks out of his life on a mobile once again and in that moment he gives up.


End file.
